Untouchable
by Kawaii Chibi Sora Tenshi
Summary: Shonen-ai&yaoi(KaixRei plus many other pairings)[AU]Set in the medieval era of time! 2 Princes, plus one ball, and many yaoi pairings equals? You do the math! Ch.3 is posted! Please R&R!
1. Arrangements

**Wheee!! Another fic *bounces* and this is a A/U Beyblade fic set during the medieval era of time ^_^ Full of loads of shonen ai/yaoi goodness XD **

**In this fic, Rei is 18, Kai is 19, Max and Takao are 16…and everyone else is *thinks* well you can ask me how old they are once they make their appearance or you can just figure out their ages from the characters I've stated^^;;**

**Ok, here are some things other you need to know:**

**_Thoughts are in italics_**

**~*~ = scene change**

**Reminders of other different symbols used to note other things will be stated in other chapters ^_~ **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot of this fic!! **

**+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

**Chapter 1 – Arrangements**

****

"Well Mr. Matsumoto, has your daughter agreed to our arrangements?" the dark haired man inquired impatiently, his gaze focused on the couple in front of him, the fair haired man and his slender amber haired wife beside him. 

"Sorry King Hiwatari, but I'm afraid my daughter is having some difficulty making her decision…" Mr. Matsumoto answered hesitantly.

"She what?!" King Hiwatari almost choked, as he had drank some wine from the chalice he held in his hand. 

"Please you majesty!" Mr. Matsumoto tried to reason "Try to understand, my daughter was only afraid of being rejected by your son in front of all the other…"

"No excuses!" King Hiwatari interrupted, slamming the golden chalice he held onto the table in outrage. His penetrating stare leaving the Matsumoto's speechless in fear. "In front of all the other girls" he sneered "Is that what you were going to say, Mr. Matsumoto?"

The fair haired man stood their almost lifeless with every bone in his body frozen in fear. "Y-Yes your majesty…"Mr. Matsumoto managed to say.

"Ha! That is such an absurd excuse!" King Hiwatari scoffed "Of all the things to be concerned about she is worried about the reaction of the other girls of her rejection. I, of course would understand if she were afraid of my son, after all that would be perfectly natural for the wife-to-be of my son to act like, to be captivated by his every word. He's a son after my own heart, although he's a bit rebellious, but I had no doubt women fear him with all the power he'd gain, yet also be charmed by his features, wanting to be his wife…just like when I was his age! However, in your situation that is not the case" King Hiwatari paused, his face overshadowed by the locks of his silvery bangs, now deep in thought.

"Y-Yes…but your highness," Mrs. Matsumoto cautiously spoke up in a very sugary toned voice "I'm sure my daughter is afraid of your son too but I have no doubt I can convince her to come despite her worries! Can you please give her a second chance?"

"Very well then," he nodded "I will let your daughter to come to the ball!" _After all, the more girls I get to want to marry my son…the better, maybe I shouldn't have gotten mad about the worries of the Matsumoto's daughter, she wants to marry him if he chooses her at the ball and that's what matters! Heh, that other excuse-for-a-king won't know what hit him at that ball, when his son has to choose from the women candidates he's gotten hold off. Well my Kai's choice will be better than his, I'll make sure of it, he thought mischievously._

"Oh thank you, King Hiwatari!" Mrs. Matsumoto exclaimed happily "You won't regret it!"

"Yes, yes…now move along now" he waved the Matsumoto's away "I have work to do."

~*~

"Rei-chan!" the elegant Chinese women with long black hair exclaimed as she stood near the bottom of the winding staircase, with its surface overlaid with red carpet. "Come down here now, sweetie! Your father and I want to have a talk with you!"

She stood there, waiting for what seemed like an eternity. Her golden orbs filled with hope that if she waited a little longer her son would come down. She slowly made a step forward to go up the stairs, but out of the corner of her eye she spotted a young blonde haired teen rush quickly down the stairs towards her in a blur. 

"Your majesty…"he spoke, his voice full of concern "I'm afraid Rei has run away again…I just went up to his room to talk to him and he was nowhere to be found!"

"Oh my poor baby! That's the forth time he's done that this week, even as a child he repeatedly ran off" Queen Kon cried "It's times like this I wonder if I'm a good mother! Oh I hope he's alright and safe!"

"Relax your highness! I'm sure Rei's just fine…it's not your fault he keeps on running off, it's just like he once told me, he gets bored of staying in the castle and just wants to have some adventure" the blue eyed teen reassured her "Don't worry!"

"Oh Max, don't worry about me!" the chinese woman smiled "Would you mind looking for Rei for me? His father and I have some important matters to discuss with him…"

"No problem Queen Kon, I'll get Prince Rei back her before you know it!" Max grinned.

"Oh you're so sweet Max" Queen Kon nodded, as her smile broadened. "Thank you, now you take care now"

Max gave her a thumbs up sign for reassurance, "You got it!" he exclaimed, and went on his way.

**TBC…**

Copyright ©2003 by Kawaii Chibi Sora Tenshi (or K.C.S.T.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Finally I've finished writing Chapter 1^_^ I seriously think that it's a pretty lame introduction chapter to this fanfic, and the characters are very OOC ~_~;**

***sigh* ah well so do any of you guys have any guesses on whose parents the Matsumoto's are? I'll give you a cookie if you do ^_~ **

**Anyhow so what do you think of this fic so far? Do you like it, hate it, or think I should just kill this fic of and not even bother to continue? Huh? Huh? Huh?  Ok, ok… I know this chapter is short but don't worry if you like it I promise I'm gonna try and make the next chapter longer! Please read and review *tackle glomps* ok?**

**Luv ya, **

**Kawaii Chibi Sora Tenshi (or K.C.S.T.) **


	2. My life or something like it

**OMG! People actually reviewed this fic!! *glomps reviewers to death* Yay, I'm so glad you liked the last chapter, to be honest I wasn't really sure what to think of it^^; and look what your reviews did to me! Since this fic got more reviews than my other chaptered fics, you guys really motivated me to write the next chapter faster than I've ever written anything else *grins* and even if you didn't guess who the Matsumoto's were, you'll find out in this chapter^_~ *bounces and passes cookies out to everyone who reviewed!**

**Heh, and I swear you'll hate me by the time you reach the end of this chapter, but on the bright side it is longer than the last chapter^_^ Well this chapter is dedicated to you guys^^**

**Ok, the other characters you have know the ages of for this fic are Yuri (Tala) is 19, Emily and Mao(Mariah) are 17, and Balkov(Boris) is 27…and well that's it for now^^; And note that I will be using the Japanese names now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything except for the plot of this fic! **

**++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

Chapter 2 – My life or something like it Kai's P.O.V.

The bright florescent lights shone over me, blinding my vision. I slowly opened my eyes, while the sound of my father's penetrating voice rung in my ears. _Sheesh could that bastard yell any louder? _I cringed as I bolted upright, sending the stuff that was on my bed flying onto the carpeted floor. I looked up and found myself staring at one of the maids. This particular maid we have, she is probably one of the newest additions to my father's enslavement. The young limette girl seemed to be in her early twenties. With her long lime coloured hair tied back with a ribbon, she was sort of pretty, I guess…for a girl.

"I-I'm so sorry Prince Kai!" she stuttered, "Uh, I didn't realize you were trying to sleep!"

"Oh well, it's the middle of the afternoon, so what's another minute added to the time I'm awake" I remarked, a bit too sarcastically. I noticed her face turn pale, with the colour draining from her face in response to my rude remark, and then quietly turn to exit my room. 

"Wait a sec," I waved her back "Do you know what my father was yelling about just minute ago?" 

The maid twirled around, her smile broadened "Actually, I do know the answer to that, King Hiwatari was yelling at this couple that came to talk with him, Mr. and Mrs. Matsumoto I believe…about their daughter attending the ball"    

_Ah yes the ball, the time of my life when I have to choose a wife. The one and only person of my father's dreams, a wife for me following his expectations, some fun that'll be! Heck, this whole ball is a stupid waste of time, I don't even want to go! I don't even see the point of me deciding a wife now, even I can't get to know somebody in that short span of time, and say " Hey look at this girl I know her now, I love her and she's the girl my father wants me to marry!" Yeah, right! That's impossible, sheesh my father isn't even close to dying or is even that old yet, I bet he just wants me to be set to actually have power after he dies. Like that'll happen soon…_I sighed, as I noticed I involuntarily got lost in my thoughts. 

"Oh I see" I spoke up, "So you said it was the Matsumoto's my father was yelling at downstairs? Do you know his daughter's name?"

"Yes, your highness" she nodded "They're the parents of Emily Matsumoto."

"Her?" I made a face, "So she's coming too?"

"Yes," she peeked out of my room door to have a look, "I think he has agreed, since the yelling has stopped…"

"Knowing my father, I probably know why that is…" I scoffed "Thanks, uh and your name is...what again?"

"Meiko Yamako, your highness" the limette girl curtsied.

"Yes, thanks again" I nodded nonchalantly as she left, and I flopped back down on my bed_. Oh great my father, what am I going to do? He is so competitive…all because of our history with the Kon family. Yes, all because our ancestors could never have peace between the Kon family and Hiwatari family, always arguing about who would be the sole possessor of the ruling power, so thanks to our good old ancestors, even now the country is split in half for each family to own, with the grudge still in tact. Personally, I find this whole mess pathetic! Anyone you ask, they think being a prince is the greatest thing in the world, hmph! Some truth that statement has to it, I'm not even allowed to do anything, I've never even met the so-called hated Kon family, I only get to see them at the ball. I'm not even allowed to leave the fucking castle! My friends? No I don't have friends, they're all liars trying to get rich off my family…freaking lechers. Hmm…well actually, I do have one best friend, Yuri…maybe you could say I love him for that, you know for sticking by me since I was young. That makes me gay, right? Sure we've kissed, but I think I'm probably bisexual because even though I'm attracted to guys, I'm also attracted to girls as well, I think…Heck, I don't know what I think anymore, my father would still want me to marry a girl, despite what I think! _I sighed and rolled my eyes as I groggily crawled off my bed, and headed towards the bathroom sink located at the furthest possible corner of my colossal sized room. I lazily stood up as I approached the sink, I turned on the tap and let my fingers feel the cold water dancing against my fingertips, and then acknowledge its presence on my face as I splashed it over its dry surface. My gaze drifted towards the mirror in front of me, it's frame embroided with glittering jewels, then shift towards my reflection, I gazed in wonder not recognizing the person staring back at me. _Fuck! I hate this life, my father isn't really who he really was, he was manipulated and corrupted by none other than his father, Voltaire…my grandfather. I don't even know him anymore, or my mother, if she's dead or alive I don't know! I've never seen her, only a few times when I was young. Now she's like an illusion I'm not allowed to see, I sighed heavily, as I dried my face with a towel. Hmph, from the way my father treats me, I don't even know what love is, even though I sometimes say I do. I wouldn't know it if it hit me on the head! Ooh, you can just tell I'm so anxious to go to the ball, right?…WRONG! Sheesh, that's exactly the reason I don't want to go, that and the fact that I'm just another pawn on this twisted chess board of power for my grandfather, or maybe to be more precise, a pawn of my father the next Voltaire clone. Well, they can count me out, I don't want to be like them, and I won't let them get to me that easily!_

"Heh, maybe that's why I'm so cold towards everyone" I mumbled to myself  "Damn, I guess that's enough time thinking about such pointless things"

I stood there in the red royal robes, which I always have to wear, not able to recall what I have to do today. Suddenly I felt a pair of hands pull me into a warm embrace.

"Kai-kun!" the voice cheerfully spoke.

_Yuri!_ I smirked as I turned around to face the red headed teen.

"Hey you, that's Prince Kai to you!" I poked him on the shoulder.   

Yuri grinned, "Ooh, ok Prince Kai-kun…I guess you want to be late for your royal school classes, which start in ten minutes…

_Heh, that's Yuri for you, he's the only one I let get away with calling me Kai-kun, and because he's my best friend I tease him about calling me Prince Kai_,I thought to myself, _but wait a second, did he just say what I think he just did?!_

"We have those classes now?" I asked, bewildered. 

"Uh, yeah…now come with me now, unless you want to be late, and have Balkov get mad at us…now would be a good time to go!" he exclaimed as he grabbed my hand and started to walk out of my room, I followed him in an amused manner "How could I refuse, Yuri-kun…you look so damn sexy telling me what to do…" I whispered to him as I leaned closer and let my lips brush against the nape of his neck. I noticed a deep shade of red creep onto his beautiful face.

"Quit it Kai-kun," he giggled, "Do you have to do that now?"

"You know I can't help myself…but ok…fine," I reluctantly stopped, "But don't think I'm done with you yet…you're too irresistible! I'm so glad that you have to take these classes with me…everything would be just boring!"

Yuri smiled, with a blush still staining his cheeks "Yeah, me too…now come on, we're almost there…"

~*~

Rei's P.O.V.

I was standing in the dark alleyway behind an abandoned Ramen store in the middle of the streets of Kyoto. I stealthily put on my disguise, some of my traditional Chinese robes and I tied my hair back with my red bandanna with a ying-yang emblazed on its surface to hold my hair in place, and for the final touch I put on my black sunglasses. _Heh, that's much better than my boring old royal robes, I smiled and let out a sigh, I know my parents are worried sick about me, but I'm only a few blocks away from the castle, I just needed some fresh air! Staying in that castle and not setting foot outside is too much for me, I needed some time to myself to clear my head and to be honest, being a prince isn't all it's cracked up to be…having schooling in the castle because public school attracts too much attention, and helping my father with some of his duties as king, as well as worrying about marriage and the Ishikawa's! I want to have some fun and not have a care in the world, besides life is too short to be worrying about those things. Ok, here's the plan…I just wonder the streets for a couple of hours and hang out then I'll head home! Hopefully no-one will recognize me_, I smirked as I drifted out of my thoughts and back to reality, then started walking down the streets. I watched as I saw people pass me, laughing and talking with their friends, and the crowds of people ahead of me. 

"Oh my gosh! Did you hear?" I heard the voice of the lavender haired girl in front of me exclaimed, "The Hiwatari's and the Kon's have their ball coming up in a week!"

I blinked, that soon already?! I curiously turned my attention back to the girls in front of me.

"I can't wait! It'll be so fun to see who each Prince chooses," the lavender girl's blue haired friend squealed.

 "Yeah, and I'm one of the people who Prince Rei has to choose from!"

"Sheesh Hina, you're not the only one you know, practically every girl on this side of Japan is going…even me!"

"Well I can't help myself, Ayumi! I wish he does choose me! I've heard he's so sweet and kind…I swear he's the guy of every girls dreams!"

"Over my dead body he does! But you're right, he is the perfect guy, not to mention he looks totally kawaii in all the pictures I've seen of him"

Both the girls squealed in excitement. A light blush tinted my cheeks, soon after I quickly turned right and walked in the opposite direction of those girls. 

_Oh man! Those girls think I'm perfect? Sheesh, I look like a girl in my pictures with my long hair…but not that I don't like my long hair, no…it's just that I'm tired of the fact that people mistake me for a girl when it's the first time they see me, heh…I even look more like a guy when I have my hair like I have it in my disguise when I leave the castle for a few hours to have fun_,I smiled as I stopped walking and stood there wondering where I was going next.

"Ha, I knew it! You're busted Rei!" the laughing voice startled me out of my thoughts. _Damn, that's Max_, I sighed. 

"Hehe, it was so easy to take these from you too," he waved my sunglasses in my face, "Nice disguise, but it'll take more than that for me not to recognize you!"

"Shh!" I hissed, as I snatched my sunglasses from him and inconspicuously put them back on before anyone else recognized me, "Dude! Will you just shut up? You're cramping my style!"

Max burst out laughing, "And by that you mean giving you away, right?"

"Yes" I rolled my eyes "Now if you don't mind, I'll be on my way now…tell my parents I'll be back later!" I quickly tried to get past my blonde haired friend and head on my way, but was stopped by his sudden grasp at my arm.

"No, actually I do mind Prince Rei...come on you parents told me to go and find you because they're really worried about you, and they have some important things to talk with you about" Max exclaimed "Now please…let's just go back, ok?"

_Ha! Probably something about the Ishikawa's_, I pouted "You just had to spoil my fun, didn't you?"

"Aww, come on Rei! I didn't mean it like that...but are you coming or not?" Max asked, his grip slightly loosening on my arm.

"No…" I shook my head "I'm sorry Max, but you leave me no other choice…"

I mentally grinned at my idea, and noticed the sudden realization appear in Max's sapphire orbs, as to what I was about to do.

"Prince Rei," he gasped "You wouldn't dare!"

"Heh," I smirked, getting ready to go through with my plan, "Try me!"

Copyright © 2003 by Kawaii Chibi Sora Tenshi (or K.C.S.T.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**There, finally done the second chapter! Putting KaixYuri is just the beginning pairing of all the love triangles to come, hehe. Well let me know what you know by reviewing, ok? I'll try to write the next chapter as soon as I can, but since school is on Monday, I'm not really sure how soon that can be^^;**

**Luv ya, **

**Kawaii Chibi Sora Tenshi (or K.C.S.T.) **

                         


	3. Just another day

**Waii! I'm back after months of not updating this fic *hides from angry reviewers* ok, ok…I know you guys like this fic, but I've been really busy! I'm not lying here, even though I did finish this chapter a while ago *whistles innocently* But I've had random cases of writer's block during that time plus tons of school homework teachers load me with points to her teachers* They did it!! ^^;; *cough* Well this chapter is pretty long, so I hope you guys enjoy it^^ **

**Ok, here are the ages of the characters you have to note for this chapter. Michael is 21, Lee is 19.   
Oh and one more thing:  
_Words that are emphasized are in italics, just like thoughts as noted in chapter1._**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or anything involved with it, if I did you think I'd be typing all this up, I'd be totally rich, wouldn't I? Ahem…all I own is the plot so don't sue me!**

**++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

**Chapter 3 – Just another day******

"Ha! Nice bluff Prince Rei" Max laughed, "Don't think I'm going to fall for another one of your little jokes again, could you stop fooling around and please go home now?"

"Really? Is that what you think?" Rei commented, in a tone of mock innocence "Heh, well of course I'll go back Maxie, and when I get there I can't wait to tell…"

"Huh? Tell what?" Max cocked his eyebrow.

"MaxlovesTakao" Rei coughed out.

A light shade of crimson painted Max's cheek in a blush, "I do not!" he averted his eye contact with the raven haired prince, "Quit making up lies, Rei!"

"Hey, I'm not the one who's blushing!" Rei whispered teasingly, "Max and Takao sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G…"

"Ok, ok, stop it!" Max exclaimed, his face flushed in embarrassment, as he fidgeted.

"Heh, I knew I was right, so will you come along and let me explore for a few hours?" Rei grinned," Then I promise I won't tell anyone your secret…"

"Yeah, but that was just low Rei, even for you," Max scowled "You really promise you won't tell Takao, will you?"

"Aww, come on Maxie, you know I won't tell him or anyone else," Rei put his arm around Max as they headed forward, "I know what I did was uncalled for, but I just didn't want to go back because I know my parents only want to talk to me about that stupid ball, and besides you look so cute with Takao, I'm surprised you haven't told him yet…"

"Heh, it's ok Prince Rei," Max blinked in realization, "and you really think we'd look cute?"

"Of course, you're perfect for each other! Uh, and you haven't told him because…?" Rei nudged Max, "Come on you can trust me, I won't tell anyone!"

_Yeah, yeah…god I haven't told anyone this, but I guess I can tell him, not like I have anything else better to do…_Max sighed, and let a smirk play across his face, "Ok, but you're in for one heck of a long story…"

~*~

"Will you hurry up Mao! It's already been four hours already and you still haven't picked out a kimono you like!" Lee growled bitterly.

"Aww! Lee, don't be so mean!" Mao pouted, I need to find the perfect kimono so I can look my best for the ball and for Prince Rei, of course!"

Lee shuddered, "Fine, but remind me again why I came with you?"

"To be my escort, we don't want something to happen to me if I was going by myself, do we now?" Mao grinned, as she browsed through the variety of different kimonos hanging on the other racks.

Lee scoffed as the pink haired girl continued her search "Yeah of course…we want nothing to ever happen to poor Mao-chan" he mumbled under his breath sarcastically, "Yes…after all she's going to steal _my _Rei away from me…my best friend, so why not!"

He sat down on the nearest bench, his honey amber orbs glowed with hatred. Sure, he knew Mao meant well, she was one of his friends, but lately it seemed the more he was with her, it got on his nerves. He couldn't help but react that way, maybe it was the way she talked of Rei…as if he'd already asked her to marry him. Like she owned him. Lee hated it!

Lee sighed,_ of course he hated it…I've been in love with my best friend, Prince Rei for who knows how long now, he's only a year younger than me, and at first I always thought of him as my younger brother, as well as a best friend…but that all changed, ever since that day…   _

"Hello, Earth to Lee? Are you listening to me?!" Mao yelled, impatiently.

Lee blinked, drifting out of his thoughts, "Huh? What did you say?"

"Argh!" Mao shook her head in frustration, "You're hopeless Lee! I try to ask your opinion on which of these kimono's look better on me, and you're spacing out!"

"Ok, I'm sorry!" Lee replied spitefully "Oh, and I think that one looks better," he added as he randomly pointed to one she was holding. He didn't pay attention to the colours, due to the fact that he simply didn't care, he just wanted to leave and not put up with this anymore.

_Why can't she just leave me alone, and go pick out something by herself_, Lee groaned as she left to look for other types of kimonos. _Is this really going to take forever?_

~*~

"How about this one?" the petite amber haired girl said, as she modeled a pale pastel coloured kimono. 

"Yuck!" Michael frowned in disgust,  "For the last time Emily, quit asking for my opinion...why couldn't you have asked one of your other friends to come instead?"

"Because…you're a guy, you should have an opinion on what kimono makes me look good, right?" Emily exclaimed, as she shot a pleading glance at Michael as she clung onto his arm.

Michael scoffed, "oh so now I'm your fashion source for what the stuck up jerk Prince Kai would think you look good in, like you and want to marry you?! Sheesh, I knew I'd regret coming!"

"Hey!" Emily fumed, as she glared at the older boy, "That is so not true! Why do you always think the worst about people?"

Michael removed his arm from her grip. "Well excuse me…" he retorted, "If you hadn't been trying to pick out something for the last four hours, maybe I wouldn't be like that would I?"

"Ok, ok…but I wanted you to come because I really wanted to hear your opinion on this," Emily explained.

Michael sighed, " Fine whatever…but only one more store, and if you haven't picked out something yet, that's too bad! I'm getting sick of being here for so long!"

"Ooh thank you Michael," Emily hugged the older teen, "You won't regret it, I promise!" 

Michael escaped her grasp, starting to lead the way forward, "Yeah, yeah…let's go already. I want this to be over with soon!" 

_Heh, this is kind of amusing actually__, Michael thought while he focused his attention on the ground as they continued walking…_after all my opinion won't be all that accurate since I'm not really into girls that way. She doesn't know that…not that it's her -__

Michael suddenly lost his balance as Emily rapidly brushed past him while he was absorbed into his thoughts. He fell forward only to be caught by a person who was in front of him. Michael blinked, as he came out of his thoughts only to let his azure orbs be captivated by the raven haired beauty, who caught him.

"Uh, are you ok?" the raven haired teen asked him.

"I am now!" Michael smirked.

~*~

"Whoa, really?" Rei sympathetically hugged Max, "I'm so sorry Maxie!"

"Yeah, but what can I do?" Max shrugged, "As his best friend I try to understand why he likes Prince Kai, but I just can't! I mean how the heck does Takao end up falling in love with the one person who treats him like dirt?"

"Prince Kai treats him like dirt?" Rei blinked in surprise, "Is he always like that?"

Max stared at the Chinese prince for a few seconds, confused at why Rei didn't know the answer to his own question but before he replied, he realized that Prince Rei didn't know because the two Princes had never met each other their whole life.

"Oh right, I forgot that you've never met Prince Kai!" Max sweatdropped, "Well about Prince Kai, to be honest I don't really know him that well, since I only go their once in a while to visit my mom. She works for the Hiwatari family to do top secret things from a special order by the King; same as Takao's dad…being another reason why he likes going there. Anyways, Prince Kai does act like a stuck up jerk some of the time…"

"But mostly around Takao, right?" Rei nodded, completing to Max's sentence.

"Uh, yeah…" Max sighed, as a wave of sudden sadness swept by him,  "Let's just forget about it, ok?"

"I see, ok…so is Prince Kai really that cute, that Takao would fall for him that easily?" Rei suddenly blurted out.

"Hey!" Max pouted, "Didn't I tell you to stop talking about it?"

"Oh, sorry!" Rei frowned, but only seconds later he grinned, "Well what I meant was, that is Prince Kai cuter than you?"

 "Well Takao seems to think so…" Max said dismissively.

"Heh, well Takao's lost his mind then, even if Prince Kai is cute, choosing him over you is just stupid! Besides, you're probably way cuter…"Rei winked.

Max blushed, "Thanks Prince Rei you've made me feel better, I'm glad I told you, instead of not telling anybody!"

"No problem Maxie, " Rei smiled, "Well I should probably be heading home now, let's go. I don't want that lecture my parents are going to give me, to be any longer because I ran off."

"Sure, let's go!" Max nodded.

~*~

"So...don't I get to know the name of the person who caught me from falling," Michael smiled "Oh by the way, just so you know, my name's Michael!"

"Me? I didn't do that much, it's not really that big of a deal" the raven haired teen blushed, "My name's Lee, it's nice to meet you."

"Heh, of course you did. Are you kidding me?" Michael arched his eyebrow at Lee, 

"You saved me from falling flat on my face, and from the wrath of Emily…who just happened to get distracted by the kimonos in that store over there with her shopping!"

Lee grinned at Michael,_ that's so weird…he's here with his friend for her shopping too, probably for one of the Princes. That's so funny since we just met!_

Lee couldn't contain his laughter any longer and he instantly burst out laughing.

"Hey! What are you laughing for?" Michael turned pale, "You don't think my situation it _that_ funny, do you?"

"Sorry," Lee paused for a second to take a deep breath, "It's just so funny that you're here for the same reason I am. So let me guess, your friend dragged you to go shopping with her for your opinion on the kimono she'd look better in for the ball, for Prince Rei?"

"Yeah, but not quite, my friend wants to look good for Prince Kai at the ball," Michael sighed, "And I'm hating every minute of it!"

"Heh, no wonder we've never met before!" Lee exclaimed, "I live in the Kon Kingdom, and you don't!"

"Yeah," Michael smirked realizing how close they were. His heart pounded faster as a result of that, he felt Lee's honey amber orbs gazing at his form, Michael had a sudden urge to kiss him but that ended all to soon. 

"Michael!"

 "Lee!"

Emily and Mao simultaneously yelled, their high pitched voices making Michael and Lee cringe. They both glanced at each other quickly and then at their friends who were looking for them. 

"How about we ditch them, and go to the beach for a while?" Michael suggested, mischievously.

"Sure, that's the best idea I've heard all day, let's go!" Lee smiled, as they quickly ran for it, before the girls could spot them.

Michael mentally grinned to himself. _Finally…I'll have Lee all to myself, so I can tell him how I feel! Even though we just met, I feel like we were meant for each other, and we were destined to meet…_

~*~

"Rei…" his father shook his head in disappointment.

"What am I going to do with you running away like this everyday?! This behavior is not fitting for you, you're a Prince for heaven's sake!" 

"But dad! I never get to go anywhere, I want to explore the city not hide from it!" Rei exclaimed.

He had just arrived at the castle, and he already felt a lecture coming on from his father the minute he stepped though the entrance. From then, Max soon left to give them some privacy. His mother, of course, hugged him as soon as he entered the door, and began smothering him with kisses left and right, ecstatic that he was all right. His father, however, didn't react the same way as Rei's mother, even though his eyes showed a glint of worry, Rei knew he was in for a big lecture. He knew he had to be quiet because where his father was concerned, if he said anything, he'd be in for an even longer talk and so he just listened. 

"Yes, I know you don't like being cooped up in the castle, but do you want the Hiwatari's to show up? Making people think they're better than us?" his father exclaimed. 

"Now dear, don't you think you're being a bit too harsh on our son?" Rei's mother spoke up.

"Of course not, Rei has to act more like a Prince, especially with the ball coming up next week, he has to choose his future wife!"

"Oh that's right, of course dear! How could I forget? Now Rei…you do understand the expectation of your father and I, when the ball does take place don't you?" 

"Yeah, I understand," Rei nodded, "Max told me you had something important to talk with me about, was that it?"

"Yes," Rei's mother answered with a sigh, "But if only you were interested in the Ishikawa's daughter…she is such a nice girl, so perfect for you! If you did, you wouldn't have to bother with the other girls at the ball, it'll be so much easier!"

"Mom!" Rei groaned, "Mao is not the only girl in this kingdom, I'm sure the other girls are just as suitable for me to marry. You can't predict or make the decision for me when it comes to love. If there is such a girl like that, that I'd like to be my future wife, my heart will lead me to her!"

"Yes, of course," his father said, as he placed his hand of Rei's shoulder "I understand Rei, your mother was getting over excited…you've grown up so quickly, and now you're finally getting the chance to choose your future wife next week! This is just general procedure at your age, it's just something that you have to do, just like I did at your age, as well as our ancestors – "

"Yeah dad, I know…it's so that we can keep our power, not letting the Hiwatari's take over our kingdom," Rei nodded in agreement "and don't worry I'll make sure the girl I choose next week will meet your expectations."

"Awww!" his mother hugged him lovingly, "Such a sweet boy our son is!  Now Rei-chan, you look awfully tired, you're been through a lot! Why don't you go to your room and take a rest?"        

"Ok, I guess" Rei let out a yawn "After all, I've got a big day ahead of me tomorrow." 

Rei climbed the stairs and headed for his room, "Goodnight" he added, as he continued on his way.

~*~

"So Michael…how long should we plan on staying here for?" Lee glanced at his hand as he ran his fingers through the sand, feeling the warmth of the sun soaked surface they were both sitting on. 

Michael edged closer to Lee, "As long as you want…"he whispered as he leaned in closer to speak with him, "We could even watch the sunset together from here…the view is perfect, don't you agree?" 

Lee took a deep breath, with Michael's closeness sending chills of pleasure through him. He blinked in confusion, he didn't understand why he was having feeling like that…after all he _only_ had those feeling for Rei, and now this guy who he'd only just met was making him feel different? He just didn't understand!

"Yeah…ok…"Lee blushed, "That sounds great!"

Michael grinned; He just couldn't believe his luck! Lee had agreed to stay longer with him. He let his hand find Lee's and rest on top of it. He felt Lee shiver at his touch, as the honey amber eyed teen turned to face him. 

Their lips were only centimeters apart, Michael just closed the space, as he kissed Lee. Lee instantly kissed him back, a groan escaping his lips as Michael deepened the kiss. Both boys sat there in lip lock for several minutes until a few seconds later, as Lee suddenly came to the realization of what he was doing. 

He immediately shoved Michael away from him, as he broke the kiss.

"Fuck!" he spat angrily.

"I – uh…what's wrong Lee?" Michael stared in confusion.

"You!" Lee scowled, "What the hell do you think you were doing, just kissing me out of the blue like that?"

"But I – uh you…"Michael stuttered trying to explain himself, startled by Lee's sudden change in attitude, "I don't get it?! Why are you so angry? I just kissed you because I like you…no wait, it's because _I love you_! And I know you feel the same way about me, otherwise you wouldn't have kissed me back like you did, or let me kiss you, right?"

Lee blinked. _Shit! Michael's right…why did I do that? Did I really enjoy it? God, this is so wrong, I mean I love Rei! Argh…why is Michael having this affect on me, even though he only just met? He just said he loved me…nobody's ever said that to me before, does he really have those feelings for me?_

Lee was suddenly washed over with happiness, but his face instantly faltered because he didn't want to get into a sense of false security. He loved Rei and nobody else, and that was that!  
"Ha! Yeah right, that's just your imagination taking over," Lee growled as he abruptly stood up, turning to leave. 

"Wait!" Michael blurted out, a glint of hope shining in his eyes, "Please…will I ever be able to see you again? You'll be at the ball as well, right?"

Lee stopped in his tracks; he turned to look at Michael and shrugged "Maybe, but I doubt it."

Michael blinked back the tears which were threatening to stain his cheeks at any moment from the time Lee left, "I really do love you Lee…and I swear I won't give up on you, if it's the last thing I do!" he said aloud in a slight whisper, as he stood up to leave.

**TBC…**

Copyright © 2003 by Kawaii Chibi Sora Tenshi (or K.C.S.T.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Waii! Finally…after all this time, I'm done typing it! *glomps random people* So many words, plus it's double the pages of the last chapter^_^ I hope you enjoyed it, and that was at least something like what you guys were waiting for me to put up?**

**Anyhow, so…what did you think of this chapter, and the crazy love chains that are beginning to form in the fic? Well I'm going to work on the next chapter,stay tooned until then^_~ **

**And for one final note to all my readers – have a Merry Christmas!!**

**Luv ya, **

**Kawaii Chibi Sora Tenshi (or K.C.S.T.) **


End file.
